


骑士与长腿叔叔

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 骑士与长腿叔叔 [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概就是一个老男人跟活力少女的恋爱故事（）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

五十岁的Kingsman骑士Harry Hart从没搞清过二十三岁的Miss Eggsie Unwin脑袋里在想些什么。

 

他的意思是，他很清楚这一刻Eggsie斜咬着下嘴唇眯起一只眼，大概正在计算伦敦眼距地八十米的风速会对子弹飞行角度造成什么偏差。而他不清楚的是，为什么这个长头发胡乱盘在头顶，穿着牛仔短裤跟款式简单凉鞋的女孩，抱着狙击枪的样子好像抱着羽毛枕头。更加不清楚的是，为什么这个换上小礼服刷上眼影，就能用绿眼睛带回任何一场酒会上任务目标的Eggsie，会觉得跟一个大她二十七岁的老男人困在伦敦眼的包厢里，等待目标在泰晤士河南岸出现，是个度过星期三晚上的好方式。

 

＊＊

 

Harry Hart第一次真正见到Eggsie，而不是那个只会睁着大眼睛盯着他，把他当作一个有趣拜访客的小女孩儿，是在她二十二岁的时候。Harry以为十八年前的愧疚会追随至今，但从警局出来的女孩下楼梯时都不走直线，硬是把脏兮兮的匡威鞋穿出了踢踏舞鞋的效果，一夜不睡也没在她脸上留下疲惫，Harry看到这张不知所以，过分无忧无虑的脸，立马把愧疚感丢到九霄云外。他清清嗓子，叫住看也没看他一眼就经过的女孩，“Eggsie，需要顺风车回家么？”

 

女孩儿闻声停下来，毛毛躁躁的棕金色头发被她用一个松紧失效的橡皮圈绑在脑后，她歪着脑袋打量他时那个蓬松的发球也跟着倒向一边，脸上满是戒备，“你是谁？”

 

“把你从警局救出来的人。”

 

“这是什么鬼答案。”

 

“我是Harry Hart，我给你了那块徽章。”Harry满意的看到Eggsie表情由戒备转为好奇，还眨巴了两下眼睛，“你父亲救过我的命。”

 

＊＊

 

也许他不该在第一次见面的时候就向这个女孩指出她成长中走错的每一步，Harry说完就意识到自己的语气只能用指责二字来形容。Eggsie坐在桌子对面花纹暗淡的长椅上，嘴巴不自然的瞥了一下。完了，Harry想，把一个二十二岁的小女孩弄哭，他一定是Kingsman历史上第一人。

 

只不过Eggsie没有哭，她沉下肩膀胳膊在胸前抱紧，Harry看到了圆领T恤下挂着徽章的金链子，“嘿，那是因为我妈发疯一样的给我打电话，说什么怕像失去我爸一样失去我，不想让我也去给你们这种自大狂当炮灰。坐在象牙塔里对我们评头论足，从来不想我们做错的每一步都是为什么，我们没有多少选择好么。如果我们出生时屁股里也塞着银汤匙，做得不会比你们差。”

 

Harry微微皱眉，刚想提醒Eggsie注意语言，被她偷了车的那帮小混混就推门进来。酒吧的黑木门发出吱呀的声音，领头的运动衫高个儿声音刺耳，“你他妈还敢回来这里？你是在逗我么？”

 

这就解释了Eggsie不恰当的语言习惯，Harry一边翻了个只有自己知道的白眼，一边扫了一眼人数，又看回Eggsie，“这又是一帮需要银栓剂的年轻人？”

 

Eggsie的绿眼睛不可置信的瞪大，如果不是那个高个儿正在气势汹汹的靠近，她可能都会笑出来，可此刻她只朝Harry使了个眼色，“不，他们是例外。走吧。”

 

“这像什么话，我的啤酒还没喝完呢。”

 

Harry承认接下来的情节发展比他预料的还要戏剧化。

 

Harry施施然走到门边搭上门扣又转身回来，他看到Eggsie仍脚踝交叉的坐着，原本前后摇摆的匡威鞋静止下来。他在连着撂倒背对她站的两个人以后发现，她不成体统的一直张着嘴巴，缩在座位边缘好像刚出生的小猫咪，觉得眼前一切都带着吓人的新鲜感。他回头，炫耀一般转了两圈雨伞，用伞柄把一个光头撂翻，觉得他摔在地上的闷响听起来更带劲儿了。

 

Harry抹平西服下摆重新坐下来，喝完还剩瓶底的黑啤，才敢长舒一口气，“抱歉，我真的需要好好发泄一下，昨天我的一个朋友去世了。实际上，他也认得你父亲。”

 

Eggsie没有接话，Harry看到女孩粉红色的小舌头出现又消失，她终于想起来把嘴巴闭上。

 

Harry对自己四十九岁高龄，还因为让一个小女孩目瞪口呆而在心里暗喜的行为表示不屑，成功控制住表情，转身出了酒吧。他非常确定Eggsie今晚就会来找他，只不过举荐人会议可能又得迟到五分钟了。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie大概是在来裁缝店的路上摆脱了她骇人继父的持刀恐吓阴影，推门进来的她又变回走出警局时，那个看起来没心事的女孩。她额头上多了几撮从橡皮圈里逃出来的头发，只比白天多套了件毛线开衫外套，浅蓝色牛仔裤仍松松的跨在腰上。

 

Harry已经有十八年没有做过举荐人，所以直到他们站在镜子前，Harry问出那句“感兴趣么”时，他都不知道自己有这么期待她的回答。

 

裁缝店偏黄的灯光让Eggsie看起来异常的年轻，也异常的生动，她挑挑两边眉毛，从镜子里勇敢看着他的眼睛，“你觉得我还有什么东西可输？”


	2. 2

Harry毫不怀疑如果换作其他任何一人，成长在最温柔的祈使句永远以“他妈的”开头的环境中，都不会有Eggsie这样完善的礼貌观念，不过这也不代表女孩儿真的就是传统意义上的淑女。

 

Merlin在不指挥外勤的时候开了很多赌局，其中包括“每任Lancelot的任职长度什么时候能不再垫底”，“前任Galahad现任Arthur在今后的任务中能否说出比‘我是一个天主教男妓，最近正和我的犹太黑人男友享受新婚生活，他在军队的堕胎所工作，撒旦万岁，祝你有个美好的下午，女士’更加毒辣的讽刺”。自从Eggsie正式加入Kingsman，“现任Galahad在一次任务中说‘操’‘去你妈的’等语气词次数能否超过她自己创下的记录168次”也被列入了赌局清单。

 

＊＊

 

Harry在骑士们的社交场合见过Charlie几面，对这小子没有过好印象，虽然Arthur经常说他的年轻气盛常让他想起Harry还没成为Galahad的年岁。可当Harry看到监控录像上，Charlie仰着公子哥不可一世的下巴向Eggsie靠近，决定从今天起彻底否认Arthur的鉴别能力，毕竟他做自己的举荐人已经是快三十年前的事情了。

 

“嘿，我想起来我们可能在哪儿见过了，Eggsie。上个星期在星巴克是不是你给我点的咖啡？”

 

Eggsie用手把落在额头上的头发别到耳后，露出一个标准的服务员甜美假笑，“噢，恐怕你记错了，Rufus，如果真是我的话，你一定会得到独家秘制酱料。”说着她朝那帮小混蛋比了个中指。

 

Harry这才注意到Eggsie涂着浅蓝色的指甲油，中指上的色块斑驳，Harry试图想像一个一紧张就咬手指的Eggsie，然后发现自己好像完全抓错了重点。

 

Harry料到Eggsie不会朝着自己的巴哥开枪，他见过Eggsie抱着那小家伙跑来他病房看他的样子，但他没料到Eggsie连枪都不会举起来。通过Arthur的描述，这小女孩的手都没碰上枪，而是果断起身把JB从地上捞起来，踩着地上铺着的白塑料布出了门，临到门口时回头，满脸的义愤填膺，“你们也太变态了，射狗，骑士精神都死哪儿去了。”而Arthur被气得不知道怎么回答。

 

知道他的女孩儿也对Arthur设计的测试项目感到不满，Harry觉得很是自豪。

 

＊＊

 

在任务中不留下线索也不拿走纪念物是骑士们不成文的规定，他们更不上演拯救落难少女戏码。但Harry知道他们每个人都会以自己的方式纪念每一次任务，比如他自己贴满墙的太阳报，Percival会带回当地糖果，Gawain像经过旅游景点无法避开纪念品店的游客一样收集任务地点的冰箱贴。

 

而Merlin在计数。他记录任务中所有相关或不相关的数据，比如骑士们的身体状况跟各项生理指标，对路人微笑的次数，枪伤导致的流血量，任务中需要用性关系来保证的内幕消息，卧床昏迷的次数跟持续长度。

 

Harry在认识Eggsie短短不到一年的时间里，居然卧床昏迷了两次，每次醒来的时候Eggsie都托着下巴坐在床边，像看动物园里的大熊猫一样目不转睛的盯着他。Harry尴尬的觉得这事儿实在是太丢脸。

 

第二次醒来的时候，实际上，Eggsie穿着西装外套跟西裤，脚上却蹬着那双深蓝的匡威鞋，长头发梳得整整齐齐，在他病床边的小沙发上缩成一团，吃着一盒希腊酸奶。他睁开眼刚好看见女孩把酸奶盒子稳在左边膝盖上，小心翼翼的把草莓果酱倒进盒子，用勺子把酸奶白色的平整表面打碎，搅成淡粉色，然后她舔着勺子抬头，正好迎上他的目光。

 

“操，Harry，操，你终于醒了。”

 

第一个浮现在Harry被教堂前那一击侧枪伤搞得天翻地覆的脑袋中的念头是，不知道Eggsie在每次任务中都用什么来做纪念。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie以一种诡异的平衡状态，把枪架在了摩天轮包厢的座位靠背上，然后她转身把两条长腿捋顺坐好，冲Harry一笑，“好啦，就等目标出现啦。”

 

Eggsie的下巴轮廓比传统意义上的漂亮女孩要硬朗，她眼睛下方有很深的泪沟，这让她在某些灯光下看起来比实际年龄要大，比如现在。

 

“你是不是在想为什么我们不等在隔壁国家大剧院房顶上或者直接从平地射击？”Eggsie见Harry没有回答，接着说下去，两条腿不安份的盘起来，“我本来是想等任务完了直接蹭到你家去的，可是Roxy说这样太不浪漫了。她说表白一定要找一个安静的地方，最好要有昏暗的灯光，跟红酒。”

 

Harry非常确定伦敦眼的最高对地距离只有135米，可是他现在仍觉得自己好像坐在高原雪山上，他都能听见脑子缺氧时，血液轰隆隆流过血管的声音。

 

“可是我不喜欢红酒，而且Merlin说任务涉及到远距离狙击的时候不可以喝酒。”Eggsie边说边抠着她的淡紫色指甲，“咦，你怎么不说话了？”她终于注意到Harry的安静，绿眼睛睁大了。


	3. 3

在秘密特工组织工作了二十多年的Harry认为，针对谎言的道德审判取决于场合及其所带来的后果。比如在枪击现场找到的幸存小男孩，你可以骗他爸爸妈妈只是去隔壁病房休息，等他稳定下来，再向他解释什么是父母双亡。或者是在跟绑匪的谈判现场，在狙击手就位之前你可以用尽想像力，向他保证一切，反正向一个再过五分钟就要脑门挨枪的人许下什么诺言，都是不用实现的。但是有些人命关天的要紧时候，撒谎不能被原谅。

 

比如当你身旁摆着一把狙击枪，还一脸无辜，假装自己并没有比表白对象年轻二十七岁的时候。

 

“Roxy跟Merlin都知道？”Harry非常不绅士的双手捂住脸，想起Merlin在他们都还是Kingsman新人时对他说的话。“Galahad，你这么刻薄毒舌，总有一天会有个人出现把你这辈子在嘴炮上占的便宜都还回来的。”

 

“知道什么？噢，你说我想跟你上床这事儿啊。”Eggsie好像在解释无色无味毒药的作用机理一样理所当然，“对啊，我跟Roxy是好朋友啊。我偷你个人档案的时候被Merlin抓住了，他问我要干什么，威胁我不说实话的话就开除我骑士身份，我就只好告诉他啦。”

 

Harry是在Eggsie真正爬上他的床之后才发现这句话是彻头彻尾的谎言。他们在一次任务通报会议中迟到，原因是Eggsie不听劝，只穿着他的浴袍在房间里走来走去。Merlin在看到Harry出现时都没抬手腕看表，“又是五分钟？成为Arthur也不能治好你的迟到毛病？”他的眼睛是在看到跟在后面的Eggsie时瞪大的，他的目光又转回Harry身上，挑起一边眉毛，恰到好处的表达了“你们两？正经的？”

 

Harry假装没有读懂Merlin的眉毛暗示，然后意识到，保持着从目标口中套话相当高成功率的Eggsie，一定不仅仅是凭她笑起来就让人联想到反射着阳光的湖面，或者春天最早一批嫩叶的绿眼睛。

 

＊＊

 

“Eggsie，”Harry语气无奈，觉得他在给小孩解释圣诞老人不存在，“我有充分的理由能够说服你不要继续这个话题。第一，我比你大了二十七岁。第二，从教堂回来以后我一直在梦里重新回到那摊混乱的血泊中。第三，我比你大了二十七岁。”

 

Eggsie咬着下嘴唇，视线也飘忽到他身后一个并不存在的地方。然后她举起了身边的狙击枪，朝他坐的这一侧座位走来。

 

“Eggsie。”

 

“嘘，别说话，目标出现了。”Eggsie一条腿跪在座位上，眯起眼睛很快再次瞄准，子弹从窗户缝隙中飞出去，击中目标后在人群中没引起多大慌乱，等在地面的Kingsman分队迅速把人抬上担架，处事不惊的伦敦人可能又把这些穿着西装的急救人员当成了一场逼真的行为艺术。

 

Eggsie面对他重新盘起腿，手上拆着狙击枪，眼睛却盯着他，好像他们的对话没有被任何事打断，“如果我是个二十三岁的男生，对你说，Harry，我想要的只有性，你还会考虑这么多七七八八的东西么？”

 

Harry犹豫了半秒钟，Eggsie就抢断了他没有准备好的回答，“不会对不对，我就知道，我要向Merlin申诉你性别歧视。”

 

Eggsie是如何在满嘴胡扯的同时，还能从距地这么远的地方分辨出目标的，Harry无从得知。

 

＊＊

 

Harry不是那种回到母校会感叹光阴流逝，青春不再的人。他觉得年龄带来的东西远比失去的多，他引以为傲的成熟冷静，模糊掉的黑白界限底下是令人舒适的灰色阴影，见过足够多的沉默，所以有能力去避免即将发生的那个。可是他半拉半拽的把Eggsie扯进自己的人生之后发现，年龄在有些东西面前完全失效。

 

“Eggsie，你听说我。”摩天轮慢慢的转着，整个伦敦的灯火都在Harry面前的女孩眼中闪烁。

 

“不，你听我说。”Eggsie已经把狙击枪收进了印满猫头鹰花纹的双肩包里，她弯腰去够书包的时候，短上衣下露出一截光洁的背，能看出长期拉练的痕迹。

 

Harry就是在这个时候意识到，Eggsie早在认识他之前，就不是什么普通的二十三岁少女，她能在那个破碎不堪的家庭里呆上十几年，能不知不觉顺走男人裤口袋里的跑车钥匙，也能因为一只狐狸和妈妈的眼泪就放弃自己仅有的一点未来。他在警局门口叫住她的时候以为他是在回报Eggsie的父亲，可在那之后Eggsie成功通过训练，被迫拯救了一次地球，顺利成为Kingsman的骑士，都是Eggsie在用Harry给她的机会回报自己。

 

“我知道你比我大二十七岁，我也知道晚上做噩梦是什么感觉，但是我喜欢你，我还能从你盯我嘴唇的方式看出来你也喜欢我。我想要的只是一个大我二十七岁，做了二十年特工还不明白天下没有无辜之人的你。”Eggsie披着二十三岁的衣服，此刻眼里却有上了年纪的温柔与坚毅。

 

Harry第一次面对一个没有时间包裹，却仍能用其他东西给自己全副武装的人，不知如何回答。

 

“你只要说，好，Eggsie。我就可以冲上来亲你了。”Eggsie笑容狡黠，像料到一切的小女巫。

 

他还能说什么呢，Harry摇头微笑，“好，Eggsie。”


	4. 4

干他们这一行的，很难找到稳定长期生活伴侣。在Harry成为Galahad之前，Arthur曾这么警告过他。介于骑士们完全不能遵守朝九晚五的作息时间，最常修的电器可能是各式各样的定时炸弹，既要能穿着西装混进晚宴，也得时不时换上短装融入酒吧夜店的工作性质，这不是一个难以推断的结论。

 

Merlin从没停下过寻找解决方案的步伐，毕竟骑士们各个都有一身好皮囊，浪费天资简直就是对生命的大不敬。

 

他在掌握了Kingsman的外勤控制台之后，先黑进了全英人口谷歌搜索的记录数据库，试图通过某种Harry至今不理解的算法为每一个骑士找到最合适的另一半。

 

这个方法在骑士们看到圆桌上摆着的形形色色男男女女的照片后被全票否决。

 

对外搜索被放弃后Merlin又转向了Kingsman内部，哦不，他那时可不是想着要骑士们内部解决。毕竟那时骑士们清一色全是男性，从概率统计上来讲，全部内销有些困难。

 

Merlin把眼光放在了Kingsman遍布英国和欧洲的其他分支。那段时间，爱丁堡巴黎柏林巴塞罗那，甚至是伊斯坦布尔总部，都接到了一份神秘的仅供阅览文件，文件内容是希望他们能提供本部优秀的金发/红发/黑发，年龄在二十五到四十五岁之间的，十二名单身女性雇员以及两名单身男性雇员，到Kingsman伦敦总部进行为期半年的交流学习。

 

与此同时骑士们创下了前所未有的外勤率高峰。

 

所以Harry以为Merlin早就忘了这茬，作为一个三十岁出头就掌控着整个Kingsman数据流动以及技术发展方向，仍能在年度跟MI6射击联谊赛中拿到名次的内勤人员，除了骑士们的终身大事以外，还有很多可以操心的事情不是么。

 

后来Harry回想，Merlin之所以又把骑士们的亲密关系改善方案提出来，一定是受了Eggsie跟他在任务现场，基地射击场，近身作战训练室，还有会议室里被拍到的录像启发。

 

＊＊

 

如果说Harry有什么不可告人的秘密，那一定就是他其实悄悄相信，人和人只能够爱慕对方初见的容颜。二十多岁的Harry不懂，他只单纯觉得，认识一个新爱人是件迷人的事情，因为，哇，他可以给你讲从前的故事啦，而且是经过他改编剪辑夸张多线叙述的故事，你眼中的他，就是他希望让你喜欢上的样子。

 

所以那时的他爱每一段关系刚刚开始的样子，他们分享对彼此来说还新鲜的人生，在凌晨不知疲倦的聊天，煞有介事的收集一起看过的电影票，周末去欣赏他们独自经过却没有细看的风景。但每当新鲜感过去，相处之中只剩下摩擦后让人莫名奇妙发怵的静电，他们则变成带上相反电荷的绝缘片，一碰就炸。

 

经验不是应用在所有事情上都值得被赞扬。当Harry发现自己每一段关系都像顺着轨道走的列车，总是走向无疾而终的终点时，有意识的增加了外勤长度。如果他人一直不在伦敦，也没有什么必要寻求长期的稳定关系了。

 

而现在，Eggsie半是做客半是借住一般的搬进了Harry家。尽管不是他本意，但他们的相处模式很快从挪不开眼放不开手，变成了为一切可笑的琐碎小事斗嘴。

 

可这次Harry一点都没觉得厌倦。

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie有很多坏习惯，她吃饭时拿刀叉的样子跟八岁小朋友别无二致，她在读任务报告时总是把耳机音量调得很响，根本听不见Harry在说什么。她的马克杯内沿留着一圈黑咖啡才会留下的棕色泡沫，她也不乐意把它们好好洗掉。其中Harry最不能理解的，是她洗完澡以后任凭头发滴滴答答滴着水，就像只小豹子似的窜上他的床。

 

Harry看着她打湿后颜色变深的棕金色头发，在卧室橙色调的灯光下看起来有几分姜黄色，一缕一缕搭后背上，把背心都弄湿了，忍了好久才没把“Eggsie快去把头发吹干，不然会感冒的”这话说出口。他低头继续看书，不想听起来比以往更像一个无奈的爸爸。

 

＊＊

 

Harry没想到Eggsie的下一次卧底任务要花这么久。

 

在Eggsie离开之前他们简短讨论过卧底身份的情况，就在那个Harry想让她去吹头发的晚上。

 

他记得Eggsie侧身亲他，湿漉漉的头发扫过他的脸颊。然后她从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一份任务简章，就着床头阅读灯快速扫了一遍，突然开口，“下一个卧底身份是女制毒师。”

 

“需要建议？”Harry放下书，手伸上Eggsie能摸出脊椎骨节的背。

 

“不，就是跟你说声。”Eggsie转过身来仰起头笑，下巴上的小沟壑正对着他，“她已经在别的窝点干过好几单大的了，经验丰富。”

 

Harry轻声笑，Eggsie突然严肃起来，好像想起了什么重要的事情，“我最短要去一个月吧，我决定留点好东西给你来回忆。”

 

Harry至今记得她凉凉的发梢掠过他的胸膛，他的侧腰，他的小腹，还有其他地方上的感觉。


	5. 5

Harry只在某些特定情况下才会想起来自己已经跨入人生的第五个十年。

 

Eggsie在伦敦眼里直接跨坐到他身上来可以算其中之一。

 

不知道为什么Harry一直有个刻板印象，即女士们的金色头发都是香草味。不过Eggsie的金色不算纯正，所以当女孩真的实现了“冲上来”的诺言时，随之而来的是西柚混着海盐的清新。Harry用手捧住她的脸，稍稍后退，回味着刚才那一下碰撞带来的头晕目眩，“小心点，小狮子。”

 

Eggsie得意的笑，面对Harry半跪在摩天轮的座位上，“我们还剩小半圈的时间，我书包里有套子，你想不想试一试？”说着还向Harry眨眨眼睛。

 

Harry双手搂住Eggsie的腰把她从座位上拎起来，女孩两腿顺从的缠上他后背。Harry抬脸，张嘴咬她可爱的圆鼻头，接下来是她软如新鲜蚌肉刺身的嘴唇，然后移到右边耳朵，“你乖乖跟我回家，那里很安静，灯光也昏暗，还有能让你喜欢的红酒。[1]”Eggsie从嗓子里发出小小的呜咽，表示同意。

 

就是这声呜咽让Harry膝盖一软，想起来自己已经五十岁。

 

＊＊

 

跟这种认知伴随出现的，有时是能让Harry心悸的幸运感，有时是害怕，有时则是结结实实的心碎。

 

Eggsie在毒贩团伙卧底的任务持续了三个月。Merlin起初还能接收到定时的任务报告，几个外人看来意义不明的短语组成的短信。“黄色国王”代表目标锁定顺利，“孤星”代表取得目标信任，“驼牌香烟”代表任务按照计划发展，“除草”代表证据已经取得任务可以开始收尾，而“喀寇莎”则代表情况恶化，之后骑士可能放弃通信方式，等到确认安全时再与总部重新联系。[2]

 

Eggsie在第一个星期的末尾连着发来了“黄色国王”“孤星”跟“驼牌香烟”，然后是几个星期的沉默，过了一个半月以后是最后一条“喀寇莎”。Merlin确认Eggsie还活着，她的生物激活定位装置仍在活跃状态。但对Harry来说，活着这个形容太模棱两可。

 

Eggsie终究还是没有发送求救信号，她在第三个月的最后一天发出了“除草”的短信。收到短信后，Merlin陆陆续续收到了Eggsie发来的图片证据跟文字描述，可她没有透露一点跟本人状况相关的信息。

 

＊＊

 

每天总有一个那么一个时刻，伦敦能完完全全安静下来，听不见窗外高速行驶的车，听不见醉汉的半夜喧哗，听不见街上开着的窗户里传来的电视声。Eggsie就是在发出短信三天之后的这个时刻回来的。

 

当时Harry焦虑的躺在床上，耳朵都能听见楼下厨房里冰箱压缩机时停时转的轰鸣，Eggsie居然还是悄无声息的直接摸进了卧室。

 

女孩站在门框边，用没打算叫醒任何生物的音量叫了一句他的名字，“Harry。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie从浴室出来时头发仍在滴滴答答的滴水，脸上终于有点用蒸汽熏出来的红晕。她的黑眼圈看起来吓人，裹在原来合身的睡裙里看起来空空荡荡，膝盖上的肉都不见了，但她还是弯起嘴角对Harry笑了一下，这是他见过的，她最小幅度的微笑。

 

Harry把她牵到床上，用毛巾包起头发开始一缕一缕的擦干。他的手穿过Eggsie的金发，现在西柚的甜味消失了，只剩下灰尘的呛人，他感到女孩儿像发低烧一样烫着的头皮，只能轻轻的吻她头顶。

 

Harry知道她全身上下都在疼，从她紧绷的肩膀跟背就可以看出来。但Eggsie没有出声，黑暗中只听得见她努力控制，用鼻息喘气。

 

Harry小心把她揽进怀里，感受Eggsie颈脖处的血管跳动。

 

过了好久，他听见Eggsie小声说，“他们有个跟我妹妹一样大的小女孩。”女孩儿的声音开始颤抖，“我没能。我只能看着。”

 

“嘘。”Harry从没这么感谢过自己已经五十岁，也从没这么后悔过Eggsie只有二十三岁，“嘘。”

 

“我知道我没有办法。”Eggsie的声音闷进他的睡袍，“我知道我只能看着。就是在看着那个疯女人给她女儿注射稀释异戊巴比妥[3]的时候，我特别特别想死，但是又更想好好活着回来见到你。”

 

Harry觉得自己眼眶湿了，“我知道，我知道。就像从噩梦中醒来，让你想快点起床，哪怕比睡之前更累。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie睡了一整天，Harry中途去了一趟Kingsman基地跟Merlin一起分析证据链。

 

他们没说多余的话，Merlin已经按照顺序把照片整理好，配上Eggsie留下的解说，组织结构跟活动流程很快清晰明了。

 

Harry点头表示证据通过审核，可以进行下一步行动。准备离开的时候Merlin开口，“她还好么？”

 

Harry不知道怎么回答，只好简单陈述事实，“她还在睡觉。”

 

Merlin把满桌的照片收进密封袋，跟平板夹在一起，跟着Harry走出会议室，“她会好的，你知道的吧？”

 

＊＊

 

Harry回到家的时候Eggsie还在床上，她缩成一团躲在白羽毛被里，金发散在身后，像迎风飞在空中的天使。

 

Eggsie听见他的脚步声，从床上坐起来。而Harry宁愿她没有微笑。

 

Harry附身亲吻她的额头，她闭上时微微颤动的眼帘。Eggsie的手攀上他的脖子，然后她睁开眼睛，赏心悦目的绿色像用高速照相机拍出的花开一般绽放。Harry用嘴巴去找她的嘴唇，它们被捉住时Eggsie深深吸了口气。

 

亲吻之中Eggsie重新躺下来，现在她瘦得肋骨都能被清楚数出来。

 

“Harry。”女孩儿像迷路时召唤北极星一样叫他，双手在他的发根处又揪又扯。

 

“嘘。”Harry带着亲吻慢慢下移，想把她给过他的所有美好如数奉还。

 

注释：

[1]就是之前Eggsie说表白的地方要有的东西，Harry现在原封不动的重复出来。

[2]这段暗语看出出处的小伙伴们请接受作者的隔空爱心。

[3]一种毒品啦。


	6. 6

Harry活到五十岁时终于明白，人生里没有什么时刻能惊心动魄到一下子改变所有事情。所有的改变都像涨潮，海浪一波一波冲刷沙滩，带来了没来得及回到深水区的小鱼，蓝果冻般的水母，还有缠着水藻的漂亮贝壳，但其实它从白浪下伸出手，带走了更多的细沙，冲毁小孩子们玩耍留下的沙子城堡，最后把下午阳光烘暖和的所有东西统统淹没。

 

Harry说不出Eggsie在经历了毒贩团伙卧底之后究竟有什么具体改变。没过几天她就去Kingsman基地向Merlin报了道，说话音量恢复正常，脸上表情也化了冻。但他不需要二十年特工经验也可以捕捉到其他迹象，表明还是有东西跟原来不太一样。而Harry前所未有的害怕，他害怕海浪就这么把他的Eggsie给卷走淹没了。

 

噩梦只是迹象之一。

 

＊＊

 

在Eggsie搬进来之前，Harry不相信自己的噩梦会消失。

 

骑士们从来不谈论自己的任务后遗症，就像幼时听过的睡前女巫童话，一个物品只有被赋予名字，它才算真正存在于这世界上。所以骑士们一直颇有默契的认为，如果他们不开口谈论自己的噩梦，它们可能就真的只是一场可以被日光赶走的梦而已。

 

Harry噩梦的内容很简单，第一次出任务时在自己面前爆开人头的血迹喷泉，没来得及从爆炸现场救出来的小男孩，他被火吞没的，惊慌失措的脸，还有满教堂的尸体。在梦里他们像杜莎夫人蜡像馆里陈列的蜡像，栩栩如生但你总能分辨出它们跟真人有什么差别。它们出现的频率如此之高，以至于Harry都已经习惯每天在凌晨两点跟四点左右各醒一次，在睡眼朦胧时查查有没有新的任务信息。

 

可是Eggsie第一次睡在他身边的夜晚，他什么梦都没有做。

 

他模糊记得睡前最后一个念头，是Eggsie的手臂压在他肚子上，很沉。而他再一次清醒时，Eggsie的脸近在咫尺，她缓慢的呼吸像夏日暖风拂过他的脸，有光从窗帘缝隙里漏出来，窗外还有鸟叫。Harry非常确定这不是凌晨四点的鸟叫，那时它们听起来焦急吵闹，而现在它们似乎都从晨间狩猎中满载而归，叫得一声比一声婉转。

 

Harry还是没有跟那个不屈不挠的Kingsman心理医生谈论过自己的噩梦，因为Eggsie在不知不觉中做了他的捕梦网。

 

＊＊

 

Harry真希望自己也有这种神奇体质。

 

Eggsie从梦中惊醒后总是异常镇定，不发一言。女孩儿扯着被子边缘静静坐在床上，后背露在微凉黑暗之中的样子，让Harry不愉快的联想到泰坦尼克号撞上的那座冰山。他跟着坐起来，用自己跟被子在Eggsie周围围成圈，轻轻撩起挡住她侧脸的头发。

 

Eggsie有时会转头看他，有时只一动不动的坐着。

 

“Eggsie，天下没有无辜之人。[4]”Harry在这样相对无言的第七个凌晨忍不住开口。

 

“我知道，”这次Eggsie转头却没有看他，目光像旋转装置坏掉的灯塔，低低的落在海平面以下，“我只是需要更多的时间。”

 

＊＊

 

Eggsie坚持要参加捣毁毒贩窝点的行动。Harry作为Arthur时没能说服她，作为Harry时更不能。

 

穿着西装的Eggsie在骑士会议时信心十足的微笑，“我很熟悉这个团伙内部结构，也熟悉他们各人的弱点。我已经休息了两个星期，通过了任务后的状态评估，完全有能力参与这次行动。”

 

Eggsie说的头头是道，连Merlin也表示赞同。

 

而坐在桌子尽头的Harry在心里大叫，那是因为他们都没见过我见到的你。

 

可Arthur只好说，“提议通过。”

 

＊＊

 

只剩白衬衫还挂在肩膀上的Eggsie在他身下，牙齿咬着他的领带仍口齿伶俐，“我觉得我们当中有一个人穿多了。”

 

“别去。”Harry的手被她压在背下，隔着衬衫感受着她蝴蝶骨的轮廓。

 

Eggsie松开领带，用嘴巴去够他的下巴，双手开始解他的皮带扣，“你想穿着西装做我也完全没意见。”

 

Harry哭笑不得，把Eggsie从床上捞起来重新坐好，“我很严肃的跟你讨论问题呢。”

 

Eggsie飞快皱皱鼻子，“你觉得我的提议不够严肃？”

 

“不，我只是觉得你应该——”Eggsie的眼神让他住了嘴，他的女孩眼里闪着狮子捕猎时才有的锋利。

 

“它们只是噩梦，Harry。”Eggsie开口时却无比温柔，“那些拿着注射器在幼龄儿童身上做毒品效力实验的人才是真正可怕的东西。”她的手指抚平Harry皱着的眉头，“让我完成我的任务。”

 

Harry发现，从一开始他就不能对这女孩儿说不，他只能捉住她的手指，亲吻她的手背，“好，Eggsie。只是，当心好么。”

 

 

注释：

[4] 这也是 Eggsie 在表白的时候对 Harry 说的话。


	7. 7

Kingsman内部员工最近都在疯传，新Arthur上任不久就遭受了事业与个人生活的双重打击。虽说Kingsman在Merlin的暗中推波助澜之下，对办公室恋情保持着非常开放的态度，但骑士跟骑士谈恋爱着实还是第一次。而Arthur谈恋爱的对象不是别人，正是他作为举荐人的推荐对象新任Galahad。这个Galahad就是那个无视全盘由Arthur审核通过的捣毁计划，私自参与枪战，最后从制毒窝点捞出来个小姑娘的Galahad。

 

更有可靠消息来源表明，Arthur对Galahad违反规定的行为非常生气，他们的恋爱关系也受到了相当程度的影响。

 

＊＊

 

Harry不知道Eggsie是怎么做到心平气和的守在自己病床旁两次的。

 

他勉强逃出大学教室爆炸后的第一次昏迷，Eggsie还没有通过Kingsman的选拔训练。她是买通了Merlin好在自己的空闲时间能一直守在他床边么，还是巧合让Harry每一次睁开眼时都能见到她。

 

不论是哪一种情况，都对调转角色的情景毫无帮助。

 

Harry也不知道普通人都是怎么理解“当心”这个嘱咐的。

 

对Eggsie来说，暗自恢复卧底身份参与毒贩交易活动，在途中才通知Kingsman后援，随后引发了一场横追三条街的枪击战。等到后援赶到时只剩收尾工作可做，人也不见踪影。枪战结束两个小时后，抱着一个五六岁的小女孩出现在基地，把她交给Merlin的同时非常镇定的说，“我马上就要因为长时间缺乏睡眠而陷入昏迷了，你得派一个医疗小组来给我输营养液。”这就是她对“当心”的理解。

 

Harry看着病床上Eggsie熟睡时微张的嘴巴，低头闻到她沾了火药味的金发，下定决心，等到Eggsie醒来，他们要就这个问题好好谈谈。

 

＊＊

 

叫Harry更加摸不着头脑的是，Eggsie总能把一场正儿八经严肃谈话的发生地点，从客厅转移到卧室。

 

“Eggsie，我们需要谈谈。”

 

“嗯？”Eggsie在门口扫指纹，闻声回头看他。她穿着一件过于空旷的浅蓝衬衫，下摆遮住了大半牛仔短裤，袖子利落的挽起来，像只眼神干净的小鹿。

 

“那是我的衬衫么？”

 

Eggsie咬着嘴唇笑，“我们需要谈什么来着？”

 

Harry刚关上门就被Eggsie堵在门口，他的女孩歪着脑袋，一步一步好像在走独木桥，而幸运的他刚好站在了桥的另一端。

 

Eggsie的手臂圈上他的脖子，“我们要谈什么？我迟到的后援呼叫，还是不小心挑起的那场枪战？”

 

Harry认出来了，这绝对是他的衬衫。而Eggsie在衬衫底下不安份地扭动着腰肢，马上就要把西柚味儿蹭他一身。“不，Eggsie。我很担心你。”

 

Eggsie听话的点头，在他脖子后的双手却在一下一下梳理他的头发。

 

Harry听天由命一般叹气，这场谈话恐怕是没办法按照他的预想展开了，反正他现在只能说出不成句的词语。

 

Eggsie认出他认输的表情，又靠近了一点。现在他的小鹿眼神不再干净，有层层叠叠的绿色波浪在翻滚，像是暴雨前沸腾的湖面。Harry的手从衬衫下摆溜了进去，在Eggsie腰上掐了一把。

 

“嘿！”Eggsie作势要咬他的耳朵，Harry在半途中截住了她的嘴巴。Eggsie的惊呼被他吞入口中，他也成功捕获了她樱桃味的舌头。

 

Harry的手移到她的背上，又发现一个让他气得大脑缺氧的事实，“你衬衫底下什么都没穿？”

 

Eggsie咯咯笑出声，挑衅一般抬起她的小下巴，“不然我干嘛要穿你的大衬衫。”

 

Harry怀疑他是全英国唯一一个带女朋友上床之前要叹气两次的绅士。然后他伸出右腿，钩弯了Eggsie的左边膝盖，女孩儿小声尖叫，整个身子的重量都压在他怀中。Harry把她扛上肩膀，“上楼再收拾你。”

 

＊＊

 

Harry把Eggsie丢在床上，西装外套丢在地上，开始解自己的领带。

 

“自己解衬衫扣子。”

 

Eggsie破天荒的没在指甲上刷五颜六色的指甲油，粉嫩的指甲盖露出来，在一颗颗扣子上短暂停留。

 

“我不会把你绑起来，领带你不到三秒就能挣脱。但是在接下来的过程中，你的手除了我认可的活动范围以外，不允许有其他动作。懂了么？现在抓住床头栏杆。”

 

被笼罩在Harry阴影下的Eggsie点头照做，金头发有一半跑进了衬衫领子。

 

“很好。”Harry后退两步沉下肩膀，用牙齿解开了她的牛仔裤拉锁，然后对付起她的黑色超低腰内裤。

 

“Harry！”Eggsie不能用手，就用上了脚，在他背上无力的踢了几脚。

 

“嘿，耐心点小狮子。”

 

不一会儿Harry就满意的尝到了水果蜂蜜味儿的嫩肉。他用舌头逗弄它们时，Eggsie结实的小腹立马挺起来弯成白桥。

 

然后他换上自己长了枪茧的食指。

 

女孩猛的吸气，这次却没有出声抗议。

 

Harry手上的动作没有停下，他的嘴巴顺着女孩儿的肋骨轮廓回到她的脖子附近。

 

“Harry。”Eggsie又叫他的名字。

 

“说，下次，你，不会，再，不按，计划，乱跑。”Harry每说一个单词，被蜂蜜打湿的食指就在关键部位周围转上一圈。

 

Eggsie终于憋不住嗓子里的喘息，带着哭腔重复。

 

Harry低头亲吻女孩变成熟透杨梅的嘴唇，Eggsie如释重负一般在他口中呼吸，舌头温顺的被他缠进自己口中。

 

Harry的环住她的腰，“放手。”

 

Eggsie放手，能在空气中忽闪出龙卷风的眼睫毛上沾了泪花。

 

Harry把她拦腰抱起，让她坐在自己半跪的大腿上。他的西裤还没脱掉，Eggsie不舒服的蹭蹭光滑面料，委屈极了，“太滑了，我坐不住。”

 

“那就抱紧我。”

 

女孩的眼睛湿成饱和得马上就要溢出的盛水量杯，她双臂用力圈上Harry的脖子，现在他们近得鼻子贴鼻子。

 

Harry舔干净她的眼泪，尝到苦茶在嘴里留下的回甘。

 

“Harry。”女孩儿的声音都已经被煮熟，轻如蒸汽。

 

Harry一只手去解皮带，把女孩订在了自己身上。

 

Eggsie哭出声，手毫无目标的在Harry背上胡乱抓挠。

 

“嘿，小狮子，我在这儿呢。”

 

Eggsie闻声找到他的嘴唇，进贡般将自己的送上。

 

Harry叼住其中一片，用牙齿小心碾磨，腰上的动作没有停下。

 

Eggsie叫不出来也喊不出来，只能一个劲儿的流眼泪。而Harry把它们悉数吞入口中。

 

最后女孩挣脱他的牙齿，不由自主的抬头，向他展示她脆弱白皙的颈脖。Harry探头去咬，跪姿终于失去平衡，Eggsie牢牢圈住他，好像抓住狂风暴雨之中的破损桅杆，拉着他倒在海面上。

 

＊＊

 

之后Harry躺在床上，Eggsie在他身边睡得安静，在她脸上再也看不到卧底之后留下的阴影。Harry开始觉得Kingsman的员工八卦小报说的没错，他的确遭受了事业与个人生活的双重打击。

 

“Eggsie？”Harry又想起了什么。

 

“嗯？”女孩带着鼻音的声音充满倦意。

 

“为什么Kingsman里的员工讨论八卦的时候管我们叫骑士跟长腿叔叔？这两者不都是我么？”

 

“不是呀，”Eggsie从床上爬起来，抱着双腿，长发遮住了一半笑意盈盈的脸，“我是骑士，你是长腿叔叔。”

 

完。


End file.
